


Neptune's Daughter

by SamanthaAquaMalfoy (LHorcrux)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1930s, Assassination, Because I said so that's why, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lamia, Lamia can breath underwater because I said so, Leave me alone I don't know what I'm doing, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Riddle Era, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Tom Riddle Era, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/SamanthaAquaMalfoy





	Neptune's Daughter

> _"Lady Yza. Lady Yza I have some unfortunate news."_
> 
> _"Yes? What is it Charlus? I was reading in my study."_
> 
> _"Your father, Lord Neptune… My Lady, he's…."_
> 
> _"Yes? Is he okay?"_
> 
> _"My Lady he was murdered."_

I screamed, sitting up in bed. The nurse ran into the Hospital wing, and held me as I thrashed around. "No! No! Make it stop! I want to go home!"

The Headmaster was called into the Hospital Wing, and soon there was a collection of Professors standing around me.

"Miss, you need to calm down."

"You don't understand! My father was murdered! I saw his corpse! He's dead! He's dead and he's not coming back! He's gone! I have no one!" I started screaming again, and crying, and the nurse held me in a hug, shushing me quietly.

"It's okay, it's okay."

There was a knock at the door, and Headmaster Dippet went to open it. A boy, around 16 was standing there. "You called for me?"

"Yes, Mr. Riddle. I need your assistance. We rescued a student, who's father was murdered nearby. I was hoping you'd be able to help her settle in. As the head boy you're more than qualified to welcome new students."

"Who is he?" I asked, pointing at the boy.

"He's the head boy, Yza. I brought him here to help you."

"No, make him leave! I don't want to talk to him! I want to go back! I don't care if they kill me too! I want to see my father! I need to talk to my family!" I started crying again, and the Healer glared at the boy.

"Perhaps, talking to her sister would help," someone said. I looked up, it was the Divination Professor, Isobel Ketteridge was her name, I remembered vaguely.

"That's not possible-" Mr. Riddle said, exasperated.

"Get the Grey Lady. Tell her it's about Yza."

"She never leaves her tower, it'll never-" Mr. Riddle argued.

"She'll come," Professor Ketteridge said confidently.

As it turned out, Professor Ketteridge was right. Helena sat next to me, and cried. "Oh, Yza. I'm sorry. Mum's probably up there with him, though. I bet they're having a great time, swimming around. Who knows, maybe she's forgiven me by now?"

"Ena, she loves you. She doesn't care that you did that. She's up there, having a great time with everyone. With Helga, and Godric, and maybe even Salazar. You know how much they liked each other. After all, he was your dad," I grinned at her.

The boy, Riddle looked up sharply. "Excuse me? Did you just say that…"

"Yes. My mother was Rowena, my father was Salazar. Honestly, could you get anymore dense than you already are?"

I laughed. "Ena and I share the same mum, but my father was someone else."

"Are you saying, that you are descended from Rowena Ravenclaw?" he asked, in amazement.

"Yes. I am."

"Wow. I have so much to ask you. Do you know where her library is, have you ever been there? Have either of you ever seen the diadem? When were you-"

"Mr. Riddle, perhaps you should give the poor girl some space. She's gone through quite a lot."

"Riddle, I thought you were a Slytherin. Not a Gryffindor, babbling everything like Godric used to do all day long."

Helena laughed. "One drink, and he would stand up on that table in the Great Hall and do a jig, and then Helga would have to get him to stop, because otherwise he'd trip on the plates and they'd go shattering everywhere! And the house elves! Oh, you should have seen their faces!"

I laughed. "I have. Mum brought me up there that one time. Remember, everyone staring, and Audric Wenlock thought I was part of a circus! He never had any sense, but then he settled down, and I can't believe Bridget was related to him!"

Helena laughed. "Oh, Mum was so mad, she gave him detention for a month for commenting on your tail-oh!" with a nervous gasp, she covered her mouth.

I winced. "Oops."

Riddle frowned. "A tail? Are you...part of the merpeople? But you don't have a tail now," he rubbed his head, and everyone looked nervous. He snapped his fingers, "I've got it! You're mother was Rowena, but your father was a Lamia!"

My eyes widened. I looked at Headmaster Dippet. "That boy," I said, pointing at Riddle, "is either a good guesser or a genius."

Riddle smirked. "I'd like to think of myself as both."


End file.
